Glee AU Fanfic
by pompom2
Summary: This story follows the life of a 16 year old girl in high school. This story has the original glee cast members as well as new characters I have made up. Sorry I suck at summaries.


Hello everyone. This is a story that I wrote set in the future. It is about a character named Jordyn and her life in high school. This story includes original cast members as well. Hope you like this story and tell me of you want me to continue writing it :)

**Thanks,** **pompom2**

* * *

After a few seconds, the front door opened. A tall boy stood in front of me. He looked like a boy in high school. He had dark brown hair which was swept to the side, hazel eyes, and a friendly smile. He was also wearing a simple outfit, a grey v-neck shirt and khaki pants. He quickly introduced himself. "Hello I'm Alexander, but you can call me Alex or Xander, you must be Jordyn." "Hello Alex (I decided to call him Alex), and yes I am Jordyn." I replied hesitantly. "Well come in to la casa of Puckerman." He chivalrously stepped aside so I could go through the door.

_Well you probably don't know who I am, so I will tell you about me. First off my name is Jordyn and my middle name is Rayne. You might be wondering why I don't have a last name; well my last name is Miller, but it's not anymore. Anyways, secondly I am female. Thirdly, I just turned 16 therefore I am going become a sophomore this year in high school. Fourthly, I just got adopted by the Puckerman family; don't ask why I might tell you later. Fifthly, I am Latina. Now, back to the story…_

I stepped inside the two-storey brick house. My first impressions of the house were _'wow' 'this house has a warm and homey feeling' and 'this house is pretty freaking big'_. Alex politely guided me towards the living room. Once Alex and I had reached the living room, I saw 3 people, one adult and two teenagers chatting. I immediately recognized the adult, Noah. Noah was a pretty muscular man. He has hazel eyes and dark brown hair. Today he was wearing some jeans and a white crew neck shirt. I had met Noah Puckerman a few weeks ago at the adoption center. I was rather fond of him, which was unusual because I normally hate the parent, or parents that were willing to adopt me. "Hey here she is. This is Jordyn your new sister." He said to the 2 teenagers once he had noticed that Alex and I had come into the room. One of the teenagers was a boy. He looked as if he was the same age as Alex. He had dark brown eyes and light chestnut colored hair, which was put up into a quiff. He was wearing a light blue v-neck shirt with a grey pocket, and black jeans. He introduced himself as Alejandro, but he told me to call him Dro which is his nickname. He was nice, but he seemed cockier than Alex, just my type of friend. I learnt that Alexander and Alejandro were twins, and they were soon-to-be sophomores as well. The second teenager was a girl. She introduced herself as Sofia. She had dark brown hair and hazel eyes (just like her dad). She was wearing a sleeveless blue button-up shirt with black ankle leggings. She was extremely kind, we hit off straight away, but she was a bit shy. She was starting high school this year. Well after maintaining a light conversation with the Puckerman family, Noah showed me my room.

I guessed that this room used to be the guest room. "Here's your room. Make yourself comfortable, dinner should be ready soon." He said to me. "Thank you." I said back. "Don't worry about it." He playfully shrugged while closing the door. I started to observe the room. It had light blue walls, a single bed on the far right corner of the room (the long and short ends were against the wall), a bedside table on the left side of the bed, a desk and chair right beside the door (which was to the left of the room) and a built in closet on the left side of the room. I started getting my stuff out of my old duffel bag. I didn't have many things. I had some plain t-shirts, some pairs of pants and leggings, some hoodies, my sunglasses and a photo of my mom and dad. I put all of my clothes in the built in closet. I actually found a mirror on the inside of the closet, which I found handy of course. I looked at myself. I was wearing black ankle leggings with my favorite grey pull-over hoodie. I didn't bother tying my hair up today so I just let it hang loose. I looked at my tired expression and sighed. I put my sunglasses and the photos of my mom and dad on the bedside table.

"Everyone come down! Dinner's ready!" I heard Noah shout. I quickly went downstairs, closing my bedroom door on the way. On the way to the dining area, I smelt something delicious. As I found my way to the dining area, I saw the dining table all set up. As the Puckerman children and I took our seats (I was sitting next to Sofia, and the twins were sitting opposite us), Noah (I haven't started calling him dad yet) came out of the kitchen with a plate full of roast lamb and a plate full of vegetables. He placed them on the table, and that's when I realized that the gravy was already on the table. "Enjoy the meal." Noah jokingly said to us ('us' as in the Puckerman children and me). "Thank you." I said politely. "Yeah thanks dad" Alejandro said to Noah, while Alexander and Sofia muttered a quiet 'thank you'. Then we started eating. While I was eating I answered some questions that were asked by both my brothers and my sister (I'm calling the Puckerman children my brothers and sister now). "Where did you come from?" Alejandro asked. "I don't actually remember," I replied "I was three when I got put into an orphanage." "Oh." He simply replied. "How do you like it Lima so far?" asked Alexander. I replied "This seems like a pretty cool neighborhood so I'm happy. It's also nice and peaceful here." "Were you popular at the high school you recently went to?" asked Sofia. I answered"Yeah. In all of the past high schools that I attended in, I was always the popular kid. I was known for being badass. No one dared to mess with me. I was also known for being a player." "Sick! You could be my wing woman or something." Dro (I've started calling him by his nickname) exclaimed "But what do you mean player?" Dro asked. "I got pretty much any chick I wanted using my smooth moves." I said smirking. "Oh so you're gay?" He asked. "Yep." I said. "Wow you are so open about your sexuality." He said. "Yeah, but it took a lot of practice." We all maintained a light conversation until dinner was finished.

My brothers, sister and I got sent back to our bedrooms. I lay on my bed motionless. I felt so tired. It was the second-last weekend of the summer, so I had one more week to enjoy summer. _Great._ I fell asleep after a few minutes passed…


End file.
